


Vid: more chaos theory, less failure

by eruthros



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: American imperialism, Hacking, Multi, T'Challa is Amazing, badassery, pwning the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: T'Challa's milkshake is better than yours.





	Vid: more chaos theory, less failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



Song: Milkshake by Kelis

Footage from: Avengers: EMH and the BET Black Panther tv show.

[Lyrics and download links at dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/334357.html).


End file.
